


Четверо

by centrefolds



Category: IAMX (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Summary: Предупреждения: упоминание сомнительного психического здоровья, смена фокального персонажа, бессмыслицаКраткое содержание: Кроме неё их было ещё четвероПримечание: вдохновлено композицией Song of Imaginary Beings





	Четверо

Кроме неё их было ещё четверо. Феникс, Двойник, Сирена и Змей. Она пыталась объяснить это сначала родителям, потом врачам, социальным работникам, новой семье, снова врачам, даже один раз в суде. Двойник закатывал глаза, говорил, что она слишком честная и предлагал научить лгать так, что никто не заметит. Она не могла удержаться. Двойник стоял напротив, и она повторяла за ним. На самом деле, ей это нравилось, но она бы никогда не призналась. Слишком упоительной была власть, которую давала его ложь.

Все они давали ей ощущение невероятной силы, которая просто ломала все, что мешало. Когда она была ребёнком, это было слишком неправильно. Она сопротивлялась, обвиняла, угрожала, уходила с круга, пряталась, кричала. Она вырывалась, но ее хватали за руки и за ноги, ее сознание пропадало, и она смирилась.

В реальном мире ее звали Энис и она была успешным музыкантом. Ее первый альбом быстро стал платиновым, второй закрепил успех. Она могла бы написал уже сотни песен, но обходилась несколькими десятками, потому что дефицит делал ее более желанной. Имидж плохой девчонки с приёмными семьями, психушкой, поджогами и шрамами мог бы сделать остальное, но она действительно была талантлива. Не совсем она, конечно. Вместо Энис пела Сирена, но уже много лет Энис никому о ней не говорила.

Это все была идея Змея. Казалось, что Энис должна ими управлять, но они не были субличностями, как бы психиатры не пытались ее в этом убедить. Они были Другими. Действительно Другими. Они не просто отличались от неё во всем, они обладали тем, чего не было у Энис. У них были свои собственные характеры, желания, навыки, представления о мире. Они почти всегда находили устраивающий их всех компромисс, но это не значит, что они не спорили. Иногда несколько недель подряд обижались, приводили аргументы, обращались к чувствам, к Энис, пытались переманить Змея на свою сторону, шантажировали - все это не могло, просто не могло, быть плодом сознания Энис.

К тому же у неё не было никаких травм, которые могли бы спровоцировать расщепление. Её первый психиатр, который постоянно наблюдал её в детстве, считал, что перед первым поджогом случилось что-то ужасное. Но ничего не было. Он снова и снова пытался добиться от неё каких-то воспоминаний, историй, ужасов, но ей было девять, она была еще ребенком и не понимала, чего он хочет. Рисуночные тесты, гипноз, рассказывание историй, игры, ничего не показывало скрытую травму. Маленькая Энис старалась быть честной, но ей пришлось позволить Двойнику сделать всё за неё. 

Психиатр был счастлив. Он думал, что нашел источник всех проблем и обвинил отца Энис в насилии над ребенком. Энис забрали из семьи и всё следующие поджоги, селфхарм, голоса в голове и остальные "странности" списывали на этот эпизод и на то, что Энис осталась без родителей. Это было очень удобно, но тогда Энис ненавидела Феникс и Двойника за то, что они забрали маму и папу. Даже сейчас, больше десяти лет спустя, она была на них немного зла за это. Именно это отличало её от Других. Она бы не смогла так манипулировать людьми. Хотя, от неё этого и не ожидали, поэтому все получалось снова и снова.

Сейчас она думала, что ей невероятно повезло. Сейчас она могла ими управлять, договариваться с ними, находить наилучшее решение, но ей потребовалось много лет на то, чтобы дойти до этой мысли

Каждый из Других был уникальным. Взять хотя бы Феникс. Именно из-за неё их всех и нашли. Феникс была просто одержима огнем, настолько, что могла по пеплу рассказать о том, что горело и что послужило причиной. Ещё она была адреналиновой наркоманкой, хотя никогда в этом бы не призналась. Но благодаря ей Энис побывала в самых экзотических уголках мира и достаточно активно занималась спортом. В чем-то Энис даже завидовала Феникс. Её увлеченности, страсти, с которой она отдавалась всему, что делала. Но у Феникс было слишком много недостатков - никакого самоконтроля, инстинкта самосохранения и ответственности. 

Двойник был самым успешным лжецом и манипулятором из всех, про кого Энис когда-либо слышала. Он наслаждался процессом и никогда не забывал того, что уже успел рассказать. Но главное, Двойник знал меру. В истории Двойника хотелось верить, даже Энис иногда думала, что не знает, где в них правда и есть ли она вообще.

Сирена любила петь. Она была простой, доброй, милой, заботливой, а главное начисто лишенной амбиций, поэтому легко позволяла остальным использовать свой талант на общее благо.

Змей... Змея Энис побаивалась. Он редко прямо участвовал в происходящем, ещё реже прямо приказывал, но его никто не смел ослушаться. Если Змей говорил "хватит", то даже неуправляемая Феникс затихала. Энис о нем практически ничего не знала и не стремилась спрашивать, хотя он почти всегда ей отвечал. По-своему, он даже о ней заботился, ведь именно Энис была носителем.

Все, что было в жизни Энис, было у неё благодаря Другим. Не всегда, это было что-то хорошее, но Энис считала недостатки разумной платой за богатство, известность, вседозволенность, штат адвокатов и статус кумира миллионов. Это было приятно. Очень, очень приятно. Энис наслаждалась, выходя на сцену. Крики толпы, подарки, тысячи сообщений, интервью, всеобщее обожание, внимание. Даже то, что все её спрашивали о “горяченьком” и то, что это было запретной темой для интервью было приятно.

***

\- Вы ведете себя как дети. - Змей снова пытался всех успокоить. Конечно, в каком-то смысле они и были детьми, но не настолько же, чтобы пытаться убить носителя. - Снова.

\- Как будто вы не помните, что было в прошлый раз. - Напоминать о том, как им пришлось провести несколько земных лет в мертвом теле было жестоко, но это сразу прекращало все споры.

\- Ей уже давно пора завести партнера и забеременеть, а вы развлекаетесь вместо того, чтобы искать достойного кандидата. Она родит и следующий носитель не будет даже знать о вашем существовании. Хватит устраивать балаган. Нужно просто направить Энис. Феникс поработала с телом, ребенок будет здоровым, если вы перестанете наконец её травить ради смеха.

***

Сирена не хотела отпускать Энис. Она знала, что Энис через пару лет сломается и начнет болеть всё больше и больше, пока наконец не умрет от какого-нибудь очередного вируса. Но Сирена так давно не владела телом целиком, так давно не чувствовала, как внутри нее рождается музыка, что старалась оттянуть как можно дальше момент перехода.

Не каждый носитель подходил им всем и очень редко синхронизация была настолько полной, чтобы управлять телом полностью. Больше всех везло Двойнику, почти треть носителей подходила ему в достаточной степени. Змей, кажется, совершенно этим не интересовался и никогда не управлял носителем напрямую. Он находился в своеобразной спячке все то время, которое они проводили с носителями, просыпаясь только чтобы контролировать ситуацию и менять тела. Они все должны были так делать, но через сколько-то земных веков надоело просто ждать. Гораздо интереснее попробовать все то, что предлагает этот вид. Они достаточно изобретательны. Технологии, конечно, оставляют желать лучшего, но у них тоже была музыка и Сирена не могла отказать себе в удовольствии. Настолько подходящие тела, как у Энис находились всего три раза и Сирена помнила их все. Первые два были еще тогда, когда вся музыка игралась вживую, и чтобы петь или играть нужно было искать специальное место с хорошей акустикой и самому делать инструменты, чтобы они звучали. В этом веке проблем было гораздо меньше, Сирена могла просто наслаждаться, но времени всегда было слишком мало. Если найти подходящего партнера для Энис, то можно ожидать такого же подходящего носителя в следующем поколении. Хоть Змей и говорит, что они не будут им управлять, он никогда не мешал им развлекаться. Нужно просто договорится с остальными, составить перечень необходимых элементов и искать то, что всех устроит. У них есть еще несколько земных лет, они точно смогут.

***

Феникс раздражало то, что они вынуждены так долго торчать на этой планете. Она не могла, как Змей медитировать, не замечая, как течет время. Её раздражало то, что им постоянно приходилось менять носителей, каждый раз привыкать к новым привычкам, осваивать новое тело, окружение, запоминать хотя бы ненадолго, что происходит в этом никчемном, мелочном мире. Феникс не столько хотела вернутся домой, сколько просто хотела перестать сидеть на месте. Здесь она не могла даже пойти куда хочет, потому что была связана с компаньонами и носителями. Слишком хрупкими, ломкими, ненадежными носителями.

Змей был прав, давно пора выращивать подходящие тела. Может быть, через пару носителей, они даже смогут занять два или целых четыре тела. Это было бы весьма кстати. Но начинать нужно было с малого. Управлять Энис лучше всего получалось именно у Феникс, хотя Сирена и владела телом, воля Энис охотнее подчинялась Феникс.

***

Энис раньше никогда не задумывалась о семье и детях, она чувствовала себя слишком молодой для этого. Но ей хотелось разделить с кем-то свою тайну. Чтобы кто-то её понимал, оберегал, заботился. Ей и самой хотелось о ком-то заботится и чувствовать себя частью чего-то большего. У Энис не было недостатка в поклонниках, но хотелось найти того единственного, чтобы как в романтических комедиях с нелепыми ситуациями, случайными признаниями, трогательной неловкостью и заключительным аккордом жили они долго и счастливо и умерли в один день среди двадцати внуков.

Энис не делала чего-то специально, может быть именно поэтому в её жизни так легко появился Макс. Он был веселым, заботливым, честным, открытым, как с картинки. Он не боялся того, что в её голове говорят Другие и даже хотел с ними познакомится. Ничего не требовал от Энис и всегда серьезно относился к её словам. Макс был идеален. Энис не помнила, как они познакомились, поэтому каждый раз придумывала новую историю, но даже это казалось Максу привлекательным.

У них была весенняя свадьба с увитой цветами беседкой, Энис пригласила родителей, Макс только сестру и пару друзей. После свадебного путешествия Энис узнала, что беременна. Все было так быстро, что она не заметила, как из бунтующего подростка стала умеренной молодой женщиной. Ходила на курсы родителей и следила за питанием. Готовила романтические ужины и даже сделала домашний сыр. Четверо молчали почти всегда, как будто ушли в спячку. Энис вспоминала о них, только когда ей на глаза попадалось что-то из прежней жизни. Как будто сейчас была совершенно другая реальность, в которой Энис могла затеряться в толпе, и никто бы её не заметил. Она любила такую обыденность.

Беременность шла хорошо и в положенный срок Энис отправилась в прекрасную клинику, к знакомым врачам. Макс помог ей устроится в палате, рассказал сказку на ночь для неё и малыша, Энис заснула и больше никогда не просыпалась.

События, которые шли после той ночи Энис помнила с большим трудом. Ей приходилось повторять их каждую ночь перед сном, чтобы не забыть на следующее утро. Ночью она проснулась, вокруг неё были врачи, она кричала, потом ей показали ребенка и где-то между этими событиями Энис потеряла себя. Она знала, как её зовут, знала, где она живет, но, кроме этого, не было почти ничего. Тусклые, как сквозь запотевшее стекло воспоминания. Она даже не могла понять, о чем они. Кто-то разговаривал, их было несколько, микрофон и прожекторы, запах цветов. Горы? По утрам она просыпалась в медицинской палате и видела, как нянечка вытирает ей рот. Её вели в ванную и сажали в воду, гладили по волосам теплой водой, кормили, показывали сад, каждый день снова и снова. По вечерам укладывали в постель и Энис пыталась не забыть, чт-о-то очень важное. Отчаянно хваталась за то, что когда-то мир был другим. У неё были чувства, желания, воля, сознание, но каждый вечер это растворялось в горячем молоке с ванильным сахаром. На утро она просыпалась и видела, как нянечка вытирает ей рот.

***

Макс всегда в интервью говорил одно и то же. Никогда не отступал от легенды: ранняя не диагностированная болезнь Альцгеймера, анестезия, побочные эффекты, трагическая случайность. С ребенком все хорошо, Энис получает лучший уход. Все глубоко опечалены и не могут дать интервью. Змей был им очень доволен. Все-таки идея создать идеального партнера была хороша.

После того, как они родились в Нэй, Энис, разумеется, не смогла восстановится и нужен был кто-то, кто будет ухаживать за ними, до достижения приемлемого возраста. Искусственный человек не вызвал никаких вопросов, технологии этого мира еще не способны создать что-то настолько совершенное из имеющихся материалов. Энис можно было отключать во время процедур оплодотворения, Макс был под контролем Двойника, это идеальный план, который сработал так же идеально.

Перед тем, как впасть в спячку Змей проверил, что остальные уже выключились и находятся в анабиозе. Макс присмотрит за ними до совершеннолетий. Нэй нормальный, здоровый ребенок. Программа Макса такое же произведение искусства, как и он сам. Когда придет время, они проснутся в зрелом носителе и не допустят снова таких же ошибок, как с Энис. Менять носителя каждые пару десятков лет слишком утомительно. Земные дети растут невероятно долго, но Нэй должна была быть последним общим носителем. Она продержится достаточно долго, чтобы они смогли уже наконец-то покинуть эту планету.


End file.
